Teriakan Berlian
by Kashiwagi Sayaka
Summary: Oogeo Diamond: Korra menyukai Mako namun Mako harus pergi ke Amerika karena urursan keluarga selama 5 Tahun. Korra tidak ingin menunggu untuk menyatakan cinta setelah 5 tahun. itu terlalu lama. Apa Korra berhasil mengutarakan perasaaan nya? Bad Summary


Teriakan Berlian!

24 October.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Republik, kicauan burung yang indah, semilir angin musim semi, bunga bunga yang bermekaran, membuat penduduk kota Repiblik enggan melakukan aktivitas yang semestinya mereka lakukan.

Hari Pertama Musim Semi.

"Aku pergi, ma, pa!"seru Korra sembari menyabet setangkup roti gandum yan sudah diolesi selai kacang cokelat dan menghabiskan segelas susu hangat yang tersedia di meja makan.

Korra segera berlari menuju garasi dan menaiki sepeda nya, tadi nya ia ingin naik motor sport nya namun, karena dipakai Ikki, Korra jadi terpaksa naik sepeda.

Tonraq dan Senna melongo melihat tingkah putri tunggal mereka yang tidak biasanya, "Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tidak biasanya. Kau tahu Meelo?'tanya Tonraq pada Meelo. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 kelas dimulai pukul 9. Meelo yag sedang membaca buku sains nya menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, "Aku juga tidak tahu, paman."sahut Meelo kemudian. Ia juga bingung dengan saudara sepupu nya itu, memang Korra tomboi tapi tidak mungkin ia gemar berolahraga sepeda setelah kecelakaan sewaktu lomba itu. Sebelum Meelo menghabiskan setangkup roti gandum, Meelo teringat sesuatu, _Apa mungkin Korra..._ , batin Meelo.

Ia segera beranjak berdiri, menganakan blazer biru garis garisnya-blazer sekolah, dan berlari mengejar Korra menggunakan motornya.

"Mau kemana, Meelo?"tanya Tenzin.

"Megejar Korra!"sahut Meelo dari garasi.

_The Legend Of Korra: Micheal Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko_

_Rate Teen_

_Romance_

_Mako & Korra_

_Warning: Out Of Charter, Original Charter, Gaje, Jelek, abal abal, No-Canon, Songfic dan warning lain nya cari sendiri._

_Oke. Yuu-chan kembali dengan Fic terbaru Yuu-chan di fandom terbaru Yuu-chan juga. THE LEGEND OF KORRA! Yippi! Mungkin ini cerita Romance berbahasa indonesia yang pertama di Fandom The Legend Of Korra. Yuu-chan akan Semi-Hiatus di pair MinaKushi, terlalu banyak pair itu di Akun FFN Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan ingin membuat sesuatu yang berbeda. Heheheh. #udah deh jangan banyak bacot._

_Oke, kita langsung saja._

_Kalau nggak suka mending nggak usah baca nanti malah menimbulkan Flame lagi._

_**Don'Like? Don't Read!**_

_**Simple And Practical.**_

_**Take... and...**_

_**ACTION!**_

_hashiridasu BASU oikakete  
boku wa kimi ni  
tsutaetakatta  
kokoro no moyamoya ga kiete  
taisetsu na mono ga mietanda_

_Berlari aku mengejar bis itu  
Ku ingin ungkapkan kepada dirimu  
Kabut dalam hatiku telah menghilang  
Dan hal yang penting bagiku pun terlihat_

Korra mengayuh sepeda nya dengan kecepatan penuh, tangan kirinya memegang stang sepeda lalu tangan kanan nya memagang setangkup roti gandum dan memakan nya dengan satu gigitan. Rambutnya yang diikat ponytail dan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut berkibar di tiup angin, dasi biru kotak kotak, rok putih kotak kota dan blazer biru garis garisnya ikut berkibar ditiup angin.

"Masih sempat."ucap Korra setelah melirik jam tangan nya. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia mengayuh sepedanya untuk mengejar bis berukuran lumayan besar berwarna putih yang sedikit jauh darinya. Bis itu memang berjalan dengan kecepatan standar namun, berbeda dengan Korra, ia menggunakan sepeda. Jadi, ia harus dengan ekstra menggunakan tenaga nya untuk mengayuh sepeda untuk mengejar bis itu. _Aku harus bisa mengejar bis itu! Apapun yang terjadi_, batin Korra.

_konna kantan na  
kotae ga deteru no ni  
nani ni tameratte miokutta no darou?  
boku ga boku de aru tame ni  
shoudou ni sunao ni narou_

_Walaupun jawabanya begitu mudah kutemukan  
Tetapi entah mengapa diriku melewatkannya  
Untukku menjadi diri sendiri  
Ku harus jujur  
Pada perasaanku_

Setelah 10 menit mengayuh, bis yang dikejar nya berhenti 50 meter dari Korra, untuk menunggu bi situ kembali berjalan Korra berinisiatif untuk beristiharat sejenak di sebuah pada rumput yang luas, langsung saja ia membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan hijau nan segar itu setelah memparkirkan sepeda nya, tangan nya terpakai untuk alas kepala.

Matanya menatap langit biru yang jernih dengan sedikit awan yang perlahan bergerak mengikuti angin.

"_Basic __Stupid__! __Want to__run away__, __huh__? __Why'd you__have to go__, __anyway__? __I'm__right…__I'm__right__..._"ucap Korra entah pada siapa.

Kali ini ia tidak fokus lagi dengan awan ataupun langit. Korra sedang memikirkan kejadian kemarin malam.

_Flashback On!_

Teng!

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, bel pulang telah berbunyi 4 jam yang lalu namun, masih menyisakan beberapa anggota OSIS yang baru saja selesai tepatnya menyelidiki 7 Misteri sepulang sekolah.

"Bener bener deh, nggak ketulungan hantu di lab Biologi. Serem banget. Untung aja bisa selamat dari patung anatomi itu. Mestinya aku pergi bersama Bolin menghadiri festival Hanabi di taman kota. Semua ini gara gara si ketua OSIS terkejam di dunia!"keluh Asami.

Sumire yang disampingnya ikut membenarkan ucapan Asami, "Iya! Lagian si nenek lampir itu penasaran banget sama 7 Misteri Sepulang Sekolah. Udah tau hantunya kayak gimana."imbuh Sumire.

Reyna mengangguk, tanda setuju.

"Sudahlah. Kan Bolin ikut dalam menyelidiki 7 misteri sepulang sekolah, otomatis Asami nggak jadi kencan dengan Bolin." Ucap Korra tersenyum geli.

Asami memerah, "Tapi… tapi kan tetap saja. Pokoknya tuh ketua bener bener kejam," elak Asami.

"And… Sadis."mereka berempat tertawa mendengar ucapa Reyna.

Samar samar keempta gadis itu mendengar sebuah percakapan yang tidak jauh dari koridor.

"Itu seperti suara Bolin."ucap Asami.

"Iya, aku juga mendengarnya."sahut Sumire.

"Ayo kita menguping."ajak Reyna.

"Jangan ah!"ucap Korra khawatir.

"Kenapa sih? Kamu seperti khawatir begitu."ucap Asami heran.

Korra menunduk sedikit, "Aku bukan khawatir. Tiba tiba aku merasakan firasat yang akab buat aku menangis bila mendengar percakapan mereka."jawab Korra.

Asami merangkulnya dengan bersahabat, "Tenanglah. Kami yang akan menenangkanmu."ucap Asami sambil tersenyum.

Mau tak mau Korra ikut tersenyum, "Thanks."

"Nggak apa apa."ucap Asami.

Mereka mulai mengintip le 4 remaja pria yang tengah mengobrol serius, "Yang benar saja. Kalian ingin pindah ke Amerika besok? Kenapa mendadak sih?"Tanya salah seorang pemuda berambut pirang di name tag tersemit di dada kanan nya tertera nama Rei Okanamu.

"Maaf. Sebenarnya aku ingin setelah acara perpisahan. Namun, kata ayah perusahaan nya yang di Amerika ada yang terkena Hacker, dokumen dokumen penting di hacker oleh seseorang misterius. Dan aku yang harus menangani nya. Jadi, kami harus bergegas ke Amerika sebelum dokumen yang lain di hacker."ucap cowokberambut cokelat dengan syal merah melingkari lehernya, di name tag yang tersemit di dada kanan nya tertera nama Mako.

"Kenapa tidak ayahmu saja? Kau kan bisa nyusul nanti."kata Meelo.

"Kan sudah ku katakana, kata ayah, aku yang harus menangani si penghacker tersebut."sahut Mako.

"Mako dan Bolin pindah ke Amerika? Kenapa mereka nggak pernah cerita?" Tanya Asami agak terkejut.

"Tega sekali Mako menyembunyikan nya dari kami terutama… Korra."ucap Reyna. Asami, Reyna, dan Sumire melirik Korra yang hanya diam namun, tatapan nya tampak kosong sekali.

"Percakapan nya belum selesai."ucap Sumire membuyarkan lamunan ke dua remaja tersebut.

_daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
boku wa zenryoku de hashiru  
daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
koe no kagiri sakebou  
daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
iki ga kurushiku naru yo  
shimatte okenai  
oogoe DAIYAMONDO_

_Ku suka dirimu ku suka  
Ku berlari sekuat tenaga  
Ku suka selalu ku suka  
Ku teriak sebisa suaraku  
Ku suka dirimu ku suka  
Walau susah untukku bernafas  
Tak akan kusembunyikan  
OOGOE DIAMOND_

"Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Korra ternyata."kata Meelo santai.

Mako menatapnya, "Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Mako serius.

Meelo menghela napas, sedikit jengkel dengan ketidak pahaman yang terkadang muncul pada kinerja otak Mako.

"Ayolah! Korra menyukaimu!"Kata Meelo.

Mako membelalakan matanya, wajahnya sedikit memerah

"Jangan bercanda deh, Meelo,"kata Mako tak percaya.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka, karena selama ini Korra selalu bersikap netral di depan nya. "_and__if__you are__serious__about__Korra__likes me__?_" Tanya Mako memastikan.

Meelo mengusap sebelah wajahnya, menghela napas.

Kalau sudah begini pasti Mako susah untuk di yakinkan.

"_Come on__! __Korra__really__likes you__, __stupid__! __since__4__years ago__, __you did not__feel__his__age__?!"_sahut Meelo jengkel. Mako menunduk sedikit, diam diam dia tersenyum.

"_Thank You. __and__I__also__love you__, __Korra_"gumam Mako.

Hening.

"Soal Korra,"ucap Mako memecahkan keheningan, "Kamu saja yang memberitahunya."ucap Mako pada Meelo.

Meelo menggeleng, "Maaf, bung. Aku tidak bisa."ucap Meelo.

Mako mengernyit, "Kenapa?"tanya Mako meminta alasan Meelo.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih. Kau saja yang memberitahunya."ucap Meelo.

"Aku harus berangkat pagi, tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan nya pada Korra."bantah Mako.

Rei menepuk bahunya, "Jika kau menyukainya, datang dan beritahu perihal kepindahanmu ke Amerika. Aku yakin jika kau yang menjelaskan nya dia pasti akan mengerti."ucap Rei, "_Trust me._"Rei mengangguk, berusahan menyakinkan Mako.

"Akan aku usahakan."

"Bagus.:

Sumire, Asami dan Reyna mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Korra yang berdiri mematung dengan pandanagn kosong dan air mata yang hampri menetes.

Perlahan Korra membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan teman teman nya.

Korra mempercepat jalan nya lalu berlari kencang. Ia tidak ingin mendengar lagi tentang kenyataan bahwa Mako akan pindah ke Amerika.

"Korra!"ketiga remaja itu berlari mengejar Korra. Meelo, Bolin, Rei dan Mako melihat ketiga remaja itu berlari mengejar Korra.

"Sial! Pasti dia mendengar percakapan kita beremoat."ucap Bolin panik.

"Sudah pasti, _stupid_! Gawat!"ucap Rei.

Remaja pria itu ikut mengejar Korra dan kawan kawan.

Flashaback off!

Korra memejamkan matanya. Dia masih kepikiran soal kejadian kemarin malam di sekolah. Ia masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan kalau Mako akan pindah ke Amerika.

Dan sekararng yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah menatap langit.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa perginya sangat mendadak? Belum memberitahuku lagi."bulir bulir air mata jatuh di pipi Korra.

Korra menghapus airmatanya yang berlinang terus tenpa henti.

"Sialan! Kenapa aku menangis sih? Uh."

Dia beranjak dari rerumputan dan menaiki sepedanya dan pergi secepat mungkin karena bis yang tadi dikejarnya kembali berjalan.

Korra berhasil mendekati bis itu, lalu ia melihat kearah jendela bis. Dia menemukan Mako yang tengah membaca buku sambil meminum kopi hangat, serta Bolin yang tertidur.

Sepertinya Mako tidak serius membaca buku tersebut, lebih menjurus sedang melamun.

"Mako."Korra memanggil Mako. Namun, Mako tidak mendengarnya.

"Mako."Korra kembali memanggil Mako sambil sesekali melihat kearah depan.

Kali ini Mako merasa mendengar sebuah suara ia mencari cari di dalam bis.

"Mako!"Korra memperkeras suaranya. Mako melihat kearah bawah.

"Korra? Sedang apa kau?"kata Mako.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi!"teriak Korra.

"Tapi…"sebelum Mako menyelesaikan kata katanya.

Bis itu mempercepat lajunya. WUUUS

"I LIKE YOU, Mako!"teriak Korra ditengah angin.

Ia sudah kelelahan mengayuh sepedanya. Peluh terus membasahi wajahnya.

Korra? Korra menyukainya?

Apa yang di katakan Meelo ternyata benar.

Mako turun dari bis saat bis itu sudah ia berhentikan.

Air mata Korra tidak bisa dibendung lagi, perasaan nya sedikit lega karena sudah mengungkapkan perasaan nya pada Mako.

"sukitte kotoba wa saikou sa."gumam Korra dengan logat jepang. Ia menunduk, tanpa disadarinya Mako sudah berdiri di depan nya yang menenteng sepedanya. Mako merasa iba melihat bahu Korra yang berguncang karena tangis. Mako memegang kedua bahu Korra, Korra mendongkak.

Ia melihat Mako tersenyum kearah nya. "B-Bukankah kamu sudah pergi?"Tanya Korra terbata. Mako menjitak pelipis gadis itu, ringan, Korra meringis.

"Nekat sekali kamu, hah? Kamu tidak tahu betapa berbahaya nya itu untukmu? Kau mau celaka?"omel Mako dengan kesal.

_ushinau mono ni kidzuita toki__  
__ite mo tatte mo__  
irarenakatta  
ima sugu boku ni dekiru no wa  
kono omoi kotoba ni suru koto_

_Saat ku sadari sesuatu menghilang  
Hati ini pun resah  
Tidak tertahankan  
Sekarang juga yang bisa kulakukan  
Merubah perasaan ke dalam kata-kata_

Sebenarnya hati sangat senang karena Korra mengejarnya, Mako memeluk Korra.

Ia berbisik pelan"I'll Always Love You, Korra."bisik Mako.

"And I'll always love you too."balas Korra berbisikPohon Sakura yang bermekaran disepanjang jalan itu perlahan gugur membuat kesan romantis yang kentara.

Angin kembali berhembus. "Jangan diulangi lagi."ucap Mako

"Itu kan juga demi kau."Korra mendengus.

"Dasar,"ucap Mako, "Aku harus pergi."Mako tidak ingin mengtakan nya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Air matanya perlahan lahan mengalir dikedua sisi wajah Korra, walau wajah nya tersenyum.

"Iya. Tidak apa apa. Aku akan berusaha untuk bersemangat."

"Kalo begitu jangan menangis dong."dia berbisik, tapi suaranya sendiri serak. "Aku akan telepon sesering mungkin. Kalau ada perlu, kamu bisa hubungi aku kapan saja."

Korra mengangguk. Mako memandang wajah Korra dalam dalam, ingin menghafalkan garis wajah itu baik baik. Mako merasakan matanya berair, tapi dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Walaupun membceni kebiasaan yang kekanakan itu, dia mengulurkan jarinya dan mengaitkan nya pada kelingking Korra.

"_I__Wait__Until__Time to__Arrive_"ucap Mako.

"_5 Years_?"tebak Korra.

Mako mengangguk.

"_Long Distance Relationship_."gumam Korra.

"_Sorry_."ucap Mako.

Korra mengangguk sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Pergilah."ucap Korra.

Mako tersenyum lalu berjalan menajauhi Korra dan masuk kedalam Bus.

Korra tersenyum lalu kembali menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh secepat mungkin.

_I__'ll __be waiting_, batin Korra sambil tersenyum.

_zettai ni kimi wo zettai ni  
nido to hanashi wa shinai  
zettai ni chikau zettai ni  
yatto meguriaetanda  
zettai ni kimi wo zettai ni  
shiawase ni shite miseru  
kiite hoshiinda  
oogoe DAIYAMONDO_

_ujiuji shitetatte  
nan ni mo hajimaranai yo  
kanjou hakidashite  
ima sugu sunao ni nare!_

_koe ni daseba  
hikari kagayaku_

_daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
boku wa zenryoku de hashiru  
daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
koe no kagiri sakebou_

_daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
boku no itoshisa yo todoke!  
daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
kaze no naka de sakebou  
daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
iki ga kurushiku naru yo  
shimatte okenai  
oogoe DAIYAMONDO_

_yuuki wo dashite iou yo  
damatte icha sono mama sa  
hazukashiku nante nainda  
sukitte kotoba wa saikou sa  
sukitte kotoba wa saikou sa  
sukitte kotoba wa saikou sa_

_kanjou hakidashite  
ima sugu sunao ni nare!_

Ku yakin ooo... ku yakin  
Janji tak lepas dirimu lagi  
Ku yakin ooo... ku yakin  
Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu  
Ku yakin ooo... ku yakin  
Ku akan bahagiakan dirimu  
Ku ingin kau mendengarkan  
OOGOE DIAMOND

Jika, jika kamu ragu  
Takkan bisa memulai apapun  
Ungkapkan perasaanmu  
Jujurlah dari sekarang juga

Jika kau bersuara  
Cahaya kan bersinar

Ku suka dirimu ku suka  
Ku berlari sekuat tenaga  
Ku suka selalu ku suka  
Ku teriak sebisa suaraku

Ku suka dirimu ku suka  
Sampaikan rasa sayangku ini  
Ku suka selalu ku suka  
Kuteriakkan di tengah angin  
Ku suka dirimu ku suka  
Walau susah untukku bernafas  
Tak akan kusembunyikan  
OOGOE DIAMOND

Katakanlah dengan berani  
Jika kau diam kan tetap sama  
Janganlah kau merasa malu  
"Suka" itu kata paling hebat  
"Suka" itu kata paling hebat  
"Suka" itu kata paling hebat

Ungkapkan perasaanmu  
Jujurlah dari sekarang juga!

**OWARI! THE END! **** XD**

**Ending yang gaje. **


End file.
